1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill acceptors and, more particularly, to such a bill acceptor, which uses infrared light to fetch the image of inks of the bill to be examined and ultraviolet light to scan fluorescent fibers of the bill, enabling the user to verify the authenticity of the bill accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fast development of high technology greatly improves our living standard. However, there are people using high-tech products as tool to make illegal acts, for example, to print counterfeit bills. People usually verify the authenticity of a banknote by touching or visual examination. It is difficult to verify the authenticity of a banknote in this way. There are bill acceptors which use ultraviolet light to scan the inks, hidden line, or embossed stamp. However, these bill acceptors cannot eliminate the interference of ambient light. The interference of ambient light may cause a false determination. Further, because banknote issuing banks may frequently issue new banknotes with new counterfeit protection technology or arrangement to substitute for old banknotes. Ordinary people may not have sufficient knowledge to verify the authenticity of newly issued banknotes.
In order to help people verify the authenticity of different bills, the inventor invented a bill acceptor entitled “Infrared light ink image display device”. This design of bill acceptor is functional. However, there is still room for improvement.